A Bet
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Shinobu wanted to train more, while Sakyo agreed he also wanted something in return. A little wager is all and it might be enjoyable for them both too. Lemon, yaoi, Sakyo x Shinobu
1. Chapter 1

Sakyo X Shinobu

For the past month Shinobu hadn't had sex with his lover, it wasn't that he _didn't_ want it, but how would he get the point across to him that he wanted it? Without him coming across as desperate.

He just decided to not bother, if he needed release he had his hand, it was that simple.

His focus was back and Mal was happy to let him train with them again, although she did ask what had bothered him.

"Nothing important, just family issues," He informed her with a careless shrug, feeling those red eyes on his back and repressed a shudder.

Sakyo didn't stalk him anymore, he would take his leave as they got closer to the group and for the start of the training he would watch, just to make sure everything was going well before leaving and meeting him back at his house.

For a change he ended up battling Ren, although she was getting stronger, it wasn't really enough to be a true challenge to him, but Mal wanted them to battle for some reason.

He found his Salamander bey just wasn't getting the work-out it should have and he decided to do some extra training with Sakyo when he returned home.

_He'd at least be able to get me to fight to my fullest. _He thought to himself as he once again sent Ren's bey out of the dish; _This is boring, where is the challenge? What is Mal thinking?_

He glanced over at the pink haired girl, but she was too busy with Zero and working out the problem with his new bey to notice.

Feeling frustrated he left training early, which was unlike him but his excuse was '_family issues'_ and no one argued, who could? None of them wanted to pry either which worked in his favour as well.

He unlocked the door and closed it behind him, locking it before heading to the kitchen to find Sakyo already there making tea.

"Your timing is perfect," The red head commented with a smirk and saw his frown; "Training not go so well?"

"Battle me," Shinobu demanded, feeling so frustrated at having not trained and hating the fact that there was a risk of him getting weaker because of it.

"So demanding…" He said and softly kissed him, but the other pulled away.

"I mean it! Why is no one battling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been training with Ren, she's a good blader but I need someone whose skills are either on par with my own or more so,"

"All right," He pulled his close; "Let's make a bet,"

"Sakyo…" Shinobu groaned, he just wanted a simple battle, nothing more than that.

"The loser," He said and thought in his head; _That would be you_; "Will do whatever the winner says,"

Shinobu's eyes gleamed and then he frowned; "For how long?"

"Until the sun rises tomorrow," He smirked as Shinobu nodded; "All right then, let's go,"

They went down to the basement, where Shinobu had his own training area and battled. Although it was quiet the battle, for a moment it did look like Shinobu was going to win, but he just looked at Sakyo and narrowed his eyes at him knowing what was going on;

"Stop holding back! I wanted to train!"

"Are you not feeling like you are gaining some experience with me holding back?" He then shrugged; "Very well… Dark Knight Dragoon!"

In an instant Shinobu saw his blade be blasted out of the stadium, however, unlike the first time he battled Sakyo he didn't join his bey onto the ground. He reached down to pick up Salamander and looked over at his rather smug looking lover.

"All right, you win, what do you want me to do?" He _hated_ admitting that he was defeated, he _hated_ that there was someone stronger than him, but he had noticed that he was getting stronger, if it wasn't exactly the most obvious.

_I should train with Sakyo more often, maybe my skills will improve._

"I want you…" He trailed off for a moment, as if he was thinking what he wanted Shinobu to do; "I want you to close all the curtains in the house,"

"What?"

"Close-all-the-curtains," He said slowly, as if speaking to a child, which caused Shinobu to flush.

"I know that! Why?"

"Patience my pet," He told him and shooed him away.

"That's it? Just close the curtains?"

Sakyo looked at him and Shinobu could see the mischievous glint in those red eyes and felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine; "I have a lot of time to spend giving you orders,"

He turned and walked up the stairs, closing the curtains carefully, knowing that Sakyo had a purpose for his orders, he wasn't one to just say it on a whim, those eyes showed him that he had a plan, a carefully thought out one and Shinobu just wondered what it would be when he stopped.

_He wouldn't do that…_ He hoped Sakyo wouldn't think of humiliating him in such a way.

Once he had finished closing all the curtains and marvelled at how many windows his home actually had, he went to find Sakyo, who had been busy taking things up to his room although he had no idea what they were.

"Done," He said as Sakyo walked into the living room, gesturing him to follow; "Now what?"

"Take your clothes off," He said coldly and Shinobu was reminded of the Sakyo he had battled against the first time, the voice was lacking any emotion and that scared him; "Now,"

Shinobu just looked at him for another second before beginning to take off his jacket and then his shirt, before he removed his trousers and socks before looking at him.

"_All_ of your clothes,"

He looked at him; "Why are you speaking to me like that?"

Sakyo strode towards him and ripped his underwear off him; "You agreed to this,"

"Taking it a _bit_ seriously aren't you?"

"Like you wouldn't?"

Shinobu blinked at that and thought about it; _I guess he's right…_

"Now, come," He walked away from him, throwing the underwear carelessly onto the floor and Shinobu followed him up the stairs towards his room, noticing that candles were lit

"What…"

"Heh," Sakyo grinned at him as they entered his room, he closed the door as Shinobu looked to see that his room had none of his belongings out, his posters were gone and every space was covered in candles of different lengths and thickness; "On the bed pet,"

He frowned at the nickname; "All right," He sat down and Sakyo pushed him down onto the matress; "You could have asked me to…" He glanced at the bed; "Where are the covers? And why is there…"

He was cut off as Sakyo kissed him, his fingers brushing over his body and put his arms above his head, and before Shinobu was completely aware of it he found his hands cuffed to the headboard.

"What are…" He trailed off as Sakyo moved off him and took a few steps away, panicking him; "Sakyo!"

Without a word the red haired blader removed his own jacket and then the rest of his clothes, causing Shinobu to be hypnotised by his very body.

_How the hell can he look like that?_ He wondered to himself and sucked in a breath as his lover turned around, his eyes trailed down to where his semi-hard member was and began to feel like he really wanted to be doing something else than be tied to the bed.

"We should get right down to what I want with you, shouldn't we?" He said and leaned over him as Shinobu's hips moved up, wanting a touch from him. Instead he was denied as Sakyo reach down to bring out a bottle.

"What is that?" Shinobu couldn't read what the label said, but he didn't think it could be lube.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Sakyo replied carelessly and opened the bottle, pouring the syrup like contents onto his lovers chest.

He shuddered at the sensation; "Sakyo what are you…" He looked as the contents were poured liberally over his chest, and then Sakyo put the bottle onto the floor moving down a bit to begin licking it off slowly from his body.

As his lovers lips made their way to his nipples he couldn't resist the urge to groan loudly as he sucked hard on him and tried to move his lower body to get some more bodily contact.

"Patience," He whispered into his ear.

"I don't _want_ to be patient," Shinobu said, feeling himself become harder at each sensation that Sakyo was giving him.

"Oh yes you do… After all, I want this to last _all night_,"

"Sakyo I can't last _all_ night," He pleaded with him; "Please?"

"No," He moved off the bed to continue to lick his chest, without letting him feel his body.

"_Sakyo…_" He groaned and lifted his hips a bit, trying to show that he was willing to be taken; "Please?" He looked down at the red head, who was gently licking and sucking the skin around his nipple and wondered why his pleading wasn't working.

Sakyo just ignored him, he had a plan in his own head and he wasn't going to allow Shinobu try to push him into moving from his plan. This would be an experiment for his lover and he was looking forward to seeing how he licked it.

He got the bottle again and poured it over him again, Shinobu took in a breath as the syrupy substance touched his stomach and then Sakyo moved to lick it off again.

Once he was finished there he moved to his tights and held down Shinobu's hips to keep them from bucking when he went to lick off the food.

"Ooohhhh," Shinobu groaned, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation, although he felt it was getting too much; _If he keeps this up, I don't know how I am going to think… Is it even possible to come without any sensation there?_

Then Sakyo gently began to caress Shinobu's member, which was ready to go as he began to thrust himself into his lover's hand.

"Yes yes yes…" He garbled, but Sakyo just pinched the tip hard; "Ahhh…"

"I don't want you to enjoy this too soon,"

"Sakyo…" Shinobu felt himself become desperate; "Please… Please… Please… I don't care what else you want from me; I don't care if you want to humiliate me, but…"

Sakyo's eyes widened and he moved off him, causing his lover to groan and plead even louder than before until he felt a hand on his sweat covered forehead; "Why would I humiliate you?"

"I… I don't know," He said, his pale green eyes pleading with him to just have him.

Sakyo moved and kissed him gently, caressing his sides as Shinobu groaned into his mouth and pulled away; "Please Sakyo…" He tugged on his chains but his lover wasn't going to let him go free, instead he moved back down and looked at his member which was already leaking for him.

_I suppose I was a bit eager for him to not need such attention…_

Much to Shinobu's surprise he felt his lover's lips around his member and gave out a loud cry before thrusting into his mouth until Sakyo stopped him, by putting both his hands onto his hips.

"Oh god Sakyo…." He groaned loudly as Sakyo slowly took him fully into his mouth, he shuddered as his lover slowly moved up and down, his teeth slowly caressing his member while his tongue flicked over his slit in a teasing manner; "Ah, Ah!"

With one last firm suck Shinobu screamed as he came into his mouth, shuddering uncontrollably while Sakyo took in every bit of him without a drop falling from his lips.

He moved away and watched as Shinobu slowly began to breathe normally and crouched down next to him;

"Ready for the next part?"

"Next part?" Shinobu repeated, wondering what else would be in store for him and then tugged at his cuffs; "When will you let me go?"

"We have some time until the sun raises my pet,"

"What is the next part?" He asked, part intrigued and another part wishing that he wouldn't tease him in such a manner.

He grinned and reached over to uncuffed him from the bed only to tie his arms to his legs; "Now the second part will begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sakyo x Shinobu

Beyblade Zero-G

R

Part 2 of A Bet

_The second part?_ He wondered and looked at his wrists now tied up to his thighs. The straps were rather soft, so it wasn't cutting into his skin but he did wonder why Sakyo had him tied up again; _I can't do anything!_

He saw Sakyo move to get the bottle from the side and he read the label; _White chocolate…_

"Ready to begin?" Sakyo asked him, but he shook his head.

"What are you planning? Where else would…" He trailed off as Sakyo kissed him softly and he could taste himself on his lips; "What do you want me to do?"

"Good pet," He stroked his sweat covered hair; "I think your back needs some attention,"

"My back?" He repeated, wondering what he was up to as Sakyo moved him down onto his front, his arms at his side still where his thighs were. He looked over at his lover to see him pour the white chocolate onto his upper spine causing him to gasp at the sensation.

He felt Sakyo move on the bed, beginning to lick off the chocolate and felt him flinch. His red eyes looked at those pale green one's, but he didn't stop what he was doing instead he made sure his licks were firmer on the skin so he wasn't surprised at his touch.

Moving lower he kept applying the chocolate until he was right at the end of his spine and felt Shinobu quiver and moan softly. Instead of adding more chocolate to his skin, he ran his fingertips over the area and smirked at his lover's shakes and soft moans.

_If this is his reaction at the bottom of his spine…_ Slowly Sakyo moved over and gently kissed the nape of Shinobu's neck who gasped at the sensation; _Ah, good…_

"Sakyo…" Shinobu turned to look at him, wondering what was going to happen now after all he was completely helpless and Sakyo could do whatever he wanted with him.

"Hmmm?" Sakyo just looked at him for a moment before turning him back over, his explorations complete, at least for the moment; "Oh all ready for the next performance?" He asked teasingly, moving his hand to gently caress Shinobu's already hard member.

"What performance," He looked down at his bounds; "What else…" He trailed off, knowing that more was to come with that glint in Sakyo's eyes.

As his eyes trailed to the side of the bed, knowing that there were more things to come and he really hoped it would be anything to… _weird._

Sakyo moved and pulled up a jar and some gapes causing Shinobu to frown, not understanding what this would be in aid of.

"Open," He commanded and Shinobu opened his mouth, watching him dip the grape into the substance and knowing it wasn't chocolate this time.

The sticky stubstance dripped onto his chest and neck before it came into his mouth, he was surprised to find that it was golden syrup that Sakyo coated the grape with and he found that he rather liked the taste, but he also wondered why he was feeding him?

"I didn't realise you like food with sex," Shinobu commented before he took the next grape into his mouth, lightly sucking Sakyo's fingers in the process this time.

"Consider it an experiment," He told him with a slight smile, having enjoyed the sucking action; "Besides we don't want you to run out of energy do we?"

"What about you?" He asked and tugged at his restraints.

"What about me?"

"When will you eat?"

Without a word Sakyo moved to pour some of the golden syrup onto his lover's chest, and then he took a grape wiped it across his chest before eating it. Shinobu watched and he had no idea why he liked, not only the sensation but seeing his lover eating that bit of fruit which was covered with the syrup that coated his body, he _liked_ it.

He continued to feed Shinobu more than fed himself however and once he was halfway through the grapes he moved them both back onto the floor to begin licking the rest of the syrup off him while Shinobu moaned at each caress that tongue gave him.

"Sakyo…" He asked softly and his lovers red eyes looked up at him, his tongue still moving across his chest; "Untie me,"

He moved up and glanced at him as a smirk graced his lips; "Not much of an order,"

"I'm _asking_," He told him, moving his shoulders a bit and finding that his arms were getting a bit stiff.

"Try again,"

"Please untie me," He said and Sakyo nodded as he ripped the Velcro fastened straps from his wrists and thighs; "Better?" He asked as he threw the fabric onto the floor.

"No," Shinobu said and suddenly pushed Sakyo onto his back and reached down to get one of the bottles at the side of the bed.

As he pulled it up he noticed that it was the white chocolate that Sakyo had used previously over his body. He opened the bottle and began to pour the chocolate over Sakyo's chest, however unlike his lover he covered both sides and then began to lick away.

A hand moved to stroke his sticky back, the fingers going from the nape of his neck all the way down to the base of his spine and he tried to repress a shudder as he licked around the nipple. He decided to try and ignore the sensation for as long as he could, focusing on the nipple, licking around it, giving it a gentle nip and yet the sensations he was feeling at the base of his spine was making him lose focus on what he was trying to do.

He moved on to the next nipple, not bothering to try and repress the shudders that coursed through his body, he just went to work, trying to get Sakyo to make _some_ kind of sound.

_Am I doing something wrong?_ He wondered and sucked hard on the nipple, earning him a moan from his lover; _So he likes… me to suck hard?_

Sakyo looked down at his lover who paused from his task to contemplate what his moan meant. Without a second thought he flipped Shinobu back into his original place, below him.

"Hey!"

"You were taking too long," Sakyo stated dully and moved a hand to tweak his nipple; "Now hush,"

Shinobu was aware that it was a lot later in the night, the some of the candles were going out and he thought he could see a bit of light from the curtain gap;

_He's running out of time._

When he thought about it, he really wanted Sakyo to just get on with it rather than just torment him some more; yet at the same time he wished the teasing would continue.

His eyes widened as Sakyo began to move down and wrapped his legs and arms around him, trying to stop him from moving further.

"What is it?"

"I don't want that,"

"Want what?" He asked, as though he didn't know what Shinobu was after.

"I want you…" He felt a blush move across his cheeks; "_Inside me_,"

"All right," Sakyo said and with one hand pulled up a bottle of lube, much to Shinobu's surprise.

_Where did he hide it?_

As he thought of that his lover lubed up his fingers and slowly began to process to put each finger inside, stretching him up carefully while also enjoying the gasps and moans it caused him.

"Ohhhh," Shinobu arched up, enjoying the feel of his fingers inside and felt so close when Sakyo pulled his fingers out; "Sakyo…"

"I know," He said softly and slowly began to slide into him, Shinobu ached his back with a low groan escaping from his lips and his hand moved down to gently caress his member.

As he began to slide slowly inside him, Shinobu tried to make him move faster which only resulted in Sakyo letting go of his member to hold his hips, but he moved his body close so that there was still some friction and his member wouldn't have lost too much sensation in this final act.

They both groaned with every thrust, their hips in time with each other that it sent waved of pleasure over them and then Shinobu felt himself go over, for a moment her had no real thoughts outside of the pleasure, he couldn't see properly and his body shuddered when he felt Sakyo climax above him.

His red haired lover stopped himself from collapsing on top of him and pulled out, moving to the side of him to rest and watch those green eyes look over at him, completely satisfied with everything that happened.


End file.
